


In Which A Big Baby Has A Praise Kink

by thatoneace



Category: Stardew Valley
Genre: I added plot have fun with that, M/M, Miscommunication, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneace/pseuds/thatoneace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb has a praise kink, which is quickly taken advantage of. Will be updated soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Kink, Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know this is really goddamn short but i'll update it probably tonight so look forward to that :)

It's late when you wake up, already almost nine. The open space on your bed is cold, and you sit up, stretching and standing, pulling on a shirt from the floor. You walk downstairs, noting leftover pancakes on the counter, saran wrapped for you. You smile, making your way outside.

Ahh, there he is, that beautiful bastard. It looks as if he’s been awake for hours already, tan skin slick with sweat, axe in hand as he cuts wood for the winter. You stand at the doorway, smiling at your husband.

He eventually looks up from his work, granting you a grin, pale teeth illuminating his tanned face. “Sebastian! What are you doing up already?”

He jogs over to you, work-toned muscles moving under his skin.

“I couldn't sleep without you. It was too cold.” You shrug, running a hand through your bed head.

“Sounds like it's time to start lighting a fire. It is almost winter.” He takes your hands, lacing his fingers through them and kissing you softly, effectively putting a light blush on your cheeks.

“Nah, I'll be okay. Just wake me next time. I can help out.”

“I got this Seb, don't worry. There isn't much left before the season ends, so it's just tying loose ends.”

“I know, but it feels bad, not doing much while you're out here every day.” You look down, chewing your lip. “I want to help.”

He pauses, lifting your chin with one hand. “Seb. My lovely husband, you do so much for me just being here.” He smiles at you, and there goes any composure you had.

Your cheeks turn brighter red than they have any right to be at the praise. This, of course, doesn't slip by his notice, and the small smirk he gives lets you know that you're fucked, and you don't know which way.

“I love coming home to you at night, my perfect Seb. My love.” He grins slightly, and with that you melt, kissing him softly and pulling him close.

“Damn you and the pet names, you know that gets me.” You almost pout at him, and he laughs.

“Why Sebby, I have no idea what you could be talking about. Would you like to shed some light on that, babe?” He grins, peppering soft kisses between words, and you're done for.

You let out a soft whine, not that you'd ever admit to making a sound like that, and pull him closer. “C’mon, don't tease me.”

He laughs, running his fingers along the waist of your boxers, tugging at them gently. “Then how about we take this inside?”


	2. A Plot, Added

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I updated and it's no longer pwp, I've injected Plot, enjoy the deviation from your porn you filthy sinners.

You look down at the list of errands to run, sighing softly. When you agreed to marry your farmer, you never expected it came with so many errands. Pocketing the list, you made your way into Pierre’s, looking around. It’s mostly empty, as it usually is. You walk to the counter, catching Pierre’s attention. 

“Ah, Sebastian! You looking for Abigail?” He stands, smiling. “She should be in her room, I think.”

“Actually, I’m uh, I’m here for some stuff. For the farm.” You show him the list. “To get ready for winter.”

He nods, walking around the shop and grabbing various things. As you wait, you look around the shop. You’d really never looked around, instead going straight to Abigail’s room. Of course, something catches your eye, and you shyly add it to the pile, a faint blush dusting your cheeks. 

Pierre returns with your things, setting them all on the counter. He rings them up, pausing at the last item on the pile. “....’Parenting 101’, eh? You looking to adopt?”

You hesitate before replying, fiddling with the hem of your sleeve. “Maybe? I haven’t asked yet. I don’t think he thinks I want kids. I don’t know if he does.”

“Then it sounds like you should ask. I’ve heard the paperwork is a pain to get through at best, and makes it impossible at the worst.” He hands you your bags, the book at the top. “Good luck, Sebastian. If you need any advice, you know where to go.” He gives you an almost fatherly smile, waving as you walk out.

You sigh softly, leaning against the wall outside of the store, letting your racing heart relax. What if he didn’t want kids? What if he was disgusted at the idea? You couldn’t tell him. You just couldn’t. Gathering yourself, you stand straight, going just next door to the clinic. 

“.....Harvey? You in here? I’m here for my weekly.” You set your bags down, stepping towards the counter.

“Sebastian, just who I was waiting for! Head on back!” Harvey’s voice echoes throughout the halls. You roll your eyes, following his voice. “I was just mixing your infusion. Are you ready? Have you been staying hydrated?”

You sit in the chair beside the counter. “Of course I’m hydrated, Harvey, I’ve only been getting this done for eight years now.”

“Only asking for verification, I trust that you’d follow the schedule. Now, where at today? The usual?”

“Yeah, it’s probably best to stick to what we’ve been doing for a while now. Hook me up and let this happen.” Harvey nods, sliding the needle under your skin.

After the ten minute infusion is done, and you’ve gathered your things, you proceed to your final errand, a stop home to visit your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Sebastian goes to the clinic weekly in game I gave him this genetic disease(that I know about because it runs in my family) and you have to get needles bc of it. If anyone's interested it's called HAE.  
> Also sorry about the short chapters, I haven't written fanfic since 7th grade lmao


	3. A flashback, introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was gonna be like two chapters of porn. I was wrong

“Sam, I don’t know what to do. I’m straight, but-” Your best friend interrupts you, rolling his eyes.

“Seb, if you like this farmer guy, you’re not straight. Have you even talked to him?” He sits down on your desk chair, straddling it backwards.

“Of course I have! He stops by and says hi like, daily. At first it was annoying, but now…” You groan, plopping your face into your pillow. “What do I do?”

“Talk to him, duh.” Sam’s suggestion sounds like both the easiest and hardest suggestion ever given, and you contemplate it momentarily before casting it aside.

“I can’t do that. What if he doesn’t actually like me? What if he’s straight? What if he hates me?”

“....Sebastian, you’re being an idiot. You really think he doesn’t like you, or hates you even? This guy goes out of his way every day to talk to you, and brings you your favorite sushi once a week. It sounds less like he hates you, and more like he’s trying to woo you. You should go get a bouquet from Pierre’s, tell him how you feel. Maybe take him for a ride on your bike?” He shrugs, kicking his shoes off. “But what do I know? I’m single.”

“Yeah, you’re only single because you’re as much of a baby as I am. Take your own advice, you know she likes you.” You roll onto your back, looking at the faded glow stars that dotted your ceiling, long since burnt of their glow. “Date her.”

“Yeah dude, I don’t like her back. It’d be fucked up to tell her I did and then change my mind later. I’m just gonna let it die down. And I know what you two are feeling is mutual. I can see it.” He stands, stretching and listening to his joints crack. “I gotta get going, I’m watching Vincent today. Go to Pierre’s, get a bouquet, take him on a ride on your bike. He’ll love it.” He grabs his jacket. “I’ll see you tomorrow Seb.”

You groan, waving him out and burying your face in your pillow. It couldn’t be that simple, could it? Just, telling him?  
~~~~~  
Look at you, you look ridiculous. You borrowed a too big shirt from Sam, a button-up, and you managed to get your hair into a shape that looks like you might have brushed it. You even got a goddamn bouquet for him. Your cheeks pink with nervousness and excitement, you knock on the door to the farmhouse, standing straight.

“I’m coming, give me a second!” You smile slightly, and the door opens. Ah, there’s your farmer. His hair is damp, obviously just out of the shower, and his shirt is sticking slightly to his chest. 

“Sebastian, what brings you here? ...Who’re the flowers for?” He looks up at you, confusion in his eyes.

You can’t help but laugh at his confusion, holding them out to him. “They’re for you.”

It takes him a moment, his eyebrows furrowed, but it processes. “...You got me flowers? Why?”

“I like you. Romantically that is.” Oh god, here it is. You can feel your mouth dry at your own words, palms sweaty and cheeks an embarrassing shade of pink.

He grins slowly, until he’s almost beaming at you. He grabs your hand, pulling you inside. “Goddamn, I wondered if I was just gonna have to make a move and hope you do like me back. Thanks for doing that for me.” He laces his fingers through yours, moving to the kitchen. “I gotta get these in water before they wilt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY NONE OF THIS GOES IN ORDER but TBH this is just where I'm putting all of my feelings about Seb so these might end up being more than just Seb/The farmer guy. Criticism is appreciated, also if anyone has a name for the farmer that'd be cool


End file.
